Episode 7446 (10th March 2016)
Plot It's Priya and Rakesh's wedding day and she is nervous something will go wrong. Chas is puzzled when she receives a call from Charity who sounds in a panic but loses connection. Police arrive at Butler's Farm to question Cain about a stolen Ferrari. Moira is relieved to see Cain is being truthful when he insists that he doesn't know anything about it. Rishi and Priya are bewildered when the building site manager arrives and says Rakesh hasn't paid him and will not be continuing the job. Rhona and Paddy are awkward around each other when he returns to Smithy Cottage to pick up some clean clothes. Finn hears music playing as he cleans the B&B. He turns it off, wondering if it's the ghost of Val. Driving along a country road, Moira and Cain come across a flock of sheep who have escaped from a nearby field through a broken fence. They pull over and attempt to round the sheep back into the field but soon realise that the fence has broken because the stolen Ferrari has ploughed through it and become stuck in the mud. They are shocked when Charity steps out of the car. Quizzing her on what she's playing at, Moira is incredulous at Charity's attitude as she explains that she couldn't come back from prison with nothing and stole the car to sell on. Charity persuades them to help her but Cain notices a police car approaching in the distance. Jimmy accidentally drops Rakesh in it with Priya. She heads to Home Farm to look for him after discovering from Paddy that he was heading in that direction. Doug plays a trick on Finn by dressing up as Val and waiting for him to walk into the office. Rhona quizzes Paddy on whether he's moved out for good and he admits he doesn't know. They both agree to start being honest with each other again. Emma informs James, Ross and Finn that the tenants of her father's old house want to buy it at market value and she's accepted. James suggests to Emma that they could buy a place somewhere together but she's keen to remain in the village and have Moses with her. Finn feigns distress over Doug's trick in order to get out of cleaning the B&B toilets. Moira stops the police before they get to the field and tells them that she's trying to round the sheep up, asking them to redirect traffic back up the road. Rhona confesses to Pearl the real reason that she and Paddy asked her to move out, explaining about Paddy's affair but not stating who it was with. She tells Pearl that she felt ashamed for not kicking Paddy out and didn't want her to think she was weak. She offers Pearl her room back but she sympathetically declines, saying she believes Rhona and Paddy need their own space to patch things up. Rakesh explains to Chrissie that the catering company are threatening not to turn up for the wedding because he has been unable to pay them. He explains his situation and begs for her to lend him £10,000 pounds and she agrees to lend him her card. With huge relief, he hugs her as Priya walks in on them. Cain frees Charity's car from the mud but loses his temper when she tries to get him to help her sell it on, promising to cut him in on the money she makes and flirting with him. Moira loses patience and, determined to settle things, gets behind the wheel of the stolen car before speeding off up the road leaving Cain and Charity shouting after her. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Site Manager - Shaun McGowan *Police Officer - Geoffrey Newland Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and hallway *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Grange - Guests lounge, restaurant and office *Unknown road *Unknown field *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,530,000 (18th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes